The List
by Kelsbury
Summary: "He'll sit there beside me, but he'll complain most of the time - this usually ends up with me walking away angrily and him, eventually, apologizing. Of course, I make him watch it again." The things that Wally does for Kuki.


**Disclaimer: **_Not my characters, not my TV show (sob), not my list…This isn't even my computer! :D_

**The List**

_Give her one of his T-shirt's to sleep in. _

I sleep in it every single night.

_Leave her cute text messages. _

'Hey beautiful.'

_Tell her she's gorgeous._

"Kuki...You look...Wow...Gorgeous."

_Look into her eyes when you talk to her. _

I'm captivated by the deep colour and emotion flashing behind them.

_Let her mess up his hair. _

I have to stand on my tippy-toes to reach the soft strands and, even though he complains, he bends his head down slightly to meet my hands.

_Touch her hair. _

The way he runs my fingers through it makes me feel safe.

_Just walk around with her._

I love it when we do this - we don't say anything, just be happy in each other's company.

_Forgive her for her mistakes._

It takes him awhile, but he always, always does. And I forgive him for his.

_Look at her like she's the only girl that you see._

He does it all the time - I feel proud every time Victoria Williams tries to get his attention, but his eyes are glued to me.

_Tickle her, even when she says stop._

We play fight all the time, over meaningless things and this is always his plan of attack.

_Hold her hand around your friends._

To be honest, his friends are my friends and I'm more likely to reach for his hand - but he doesn't let go.

_Let her fall asleep in his arms. _

We've done this once, when we were sixteen and I'd had a nightmare. I woke up in the morning, smiling.

_Tease her, but then let her tease him back._

We bicker back and forth and make fun of each other all the time - most of the time it ends in us laughing so hard we have to lean against each other to stay upright.

_Stay up all night with her when she's sick._

Through the fever, the pain and the throwing up I remember one solid thing. Him. Pressing a damp washcloth to my forehead, holding me close, holding my hair back.

_Watch her favourite movie with her. _

Begrudgingly. He'll sit there beside me, but he'll complain most of the time - this usually ends up with me walking away angrily and him, eventually, apologizing. Of course, I make him watch it again.

_Kiss her forehead. _

He does this a lot, when I'm upset, tired, ill, stressed or angry, he always presses his lips to my forehead.

_Give her the World. _

If he could do it, he would. No questions asked, he'd give it to me.

_Write her letters. _

When he's on holiday over the summer he does this - he says it keeps him occupied and helps to improve his writing skills and I have to agree - his letters are always about three pages long.

_Let her wear his clothes. _

When I'm cold he'll hand over his jacket without being asked.

_When she's sad hang out with her._

Unless he's the reason that I'm sad he'll sit with me. Not necessarily doing anything, but letting me know that he's there, if I need to talk.

_Let her know she's important. _

He does it every day, with little looks, touches, words.

_Let her take all the pictures she wants of him._

He doesn't necessarily let me, but he doesn't turn his face away when I bring my camera out.

_Tell her you love her, like you've never loved anyone before…_

"Hey, Kuki, what you up to?"

Kuki lifted her head in in slight surprise at hearing one of her best friend's voice so close to her ear, but she grinned at Abigail Lincoln as she took the seat opposite her in the cafeteria.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a 'perfect boyfriend list', Mushi gave it to me this morning after telling me that Sandy ticked every single box." Kuki shrugged, pushing the piece of paper over to her friend, who raised her eyebrow at it as if it was the most offensive thing to ever grace her presence.

"Okay...Why are you reading it, Kooks? You don't have a boyfriend." Abigail asked, letting her chocolate eyes roam over list before her, the peak of her hat causing a shadow to cover her face.

Kuki smiled brightly, her violet eyes twinkling at her best friend, "I know." She said causally, "how many of these things does Hoagie do for you?"

"Oh please, like I could measure up how 'perfect' Hoagie is by what he does and doesn't do." Abigail rolled her eyes and Kuki shook her head, her black tendrils falling off her shoulders and brushing against the blue table as the chair beside her was pulled back and a warm, lean body dropped into the space beside her.

"What's up, Kooks?"

She turned her head to see Wally, leaning his forearm on the table and propping his head in his hand, his eyes looking directly at her, like she's the only girl that he can see.

_**A/N:**__ This was completely pointless, but I read this list of the perfect boyfriend and it spurred my imagination on :D_

_I hope you all like it!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
